


The Vacation

by T_Stala



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Rammstein - Freeform, Richard Kruspe - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Till Lindemann - Freeform, Till is a butler, disclaimer for characters they are their own people, just a fantasy, shit is about to go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Stala/pseuds/T_Stala
Summary: I climbed out of the car, quickly picking up my bag from the back. Suddenly a huge hand covered the hands of my bag, softly, but surely grabbing it from me. I gasped, stumbling back a bit, before lifting my head to meet an endlessly cold gaze.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker, so please excuse my mistakes. I type real fast and at night, which kinda adds to the whole new level of mistakes. I will try to write next chapters and update as soon as everything is ready. Hope you enjoy! xx

I smiled at the warm weather and small droplets of salt water and rain landing on my skin, as the boat raced through the waves. 

It was my first vacation in the last 5 years. My job constantly required me to be available and I barely got any free time. I always had to be there, always. I was pretty good, but also no one worked as much as I did. At some point, I picked up work as a freelance writer on the side and just a few days ago I finally realised that I could earn enough money as a freelancer. I was completely burnt out and left the job without a second thought. 

I closed my eyes and breathed in fresh, warm air. My mind was quiet and… absolutely exhausted. 

I knew that my body was shutting down on me and I was physically and emotionally drained. I have been having constant migraines so painful that you passed out several times in the past year. I needed rest. I deserved it. And I saved and earned enough money to rent out a house on Bali with a butler, a swimming pool and a sea nearby for half a year. The woman who owned the house was lovely and made a huge discount as well after I talked to her online and on the phone. She told me that she has specifically hired the butler for me, as she known the man for a few years and knew he can be trusted. 

The boat slowed down and you opened my eyes and looked ahead, the island now fully visible. The woman standing at the end of the pier waved at me and I waved back. 

The captain of the boat helped me to get out and handed me the bag when I climbed out of the boat. 

I straightened my dress, before embracing the woman.

«Welcome, Ana, nice to finally meet you!»

«Thank you for having me and for letting me stay in your house!»

«It’s nothing really, I am leaving back to New York soon, so, honestly, you being here and looking after the house is a huge help! It’s a shame though that you came during the rain season…»

I smiled at that and she clapped my shoulder reassuringly. 

«Let’s go, I will introduce you to Till and show you the house quickly.»

«Till?»

«Oh, your butler.»

We climbed into the small car, as she slowly drove by endless tropical forests. Everything was so beautiful and green, the droplets of rain slowly singing their melody on the huge leaves. The birds were chirping quietly, as they rustled through the top of the trees. 

«Sometimes heavy rains last for days, you won’t be able to get out much, so buy food beforehand or ask Till to do it for you.»

«Thank you for advice!»

The woman quickly pulled up to the small house behind a small wooden gate. She got out of the car, to open the gates and then swiftly drove inside, stopping by the house entrance. 

I climbed out of the car, quickly picking up my bag from the back. Suddenly a huge hand covered the hands of my bag, softly, but surely grabbing it from me. I gasped, stumbling back a bit, before lifting my head to meet endlessly cold gaze. The man was tall… very tall. His shoulders were very wide and he had an overall a muscular complexion. His eyes stayed on me as I took in his huge form.

The woman broke the spell of the awkward encounter.

«Ah, Till, here you are! Ana, this is Till, Till this is Ana, she will be staying here for the next half a year. Please take her to the house and show her the main bedroom, I’ll be up in a minute.»

The man nodded, still keeping his eyes on me. I gulped, suddenly feeling small and weak. 

«Follow me.»

His voice was low and commanding, a roar among the silence of the nature. Till turned away, getting into the house and holding a door for me. I quickly followed, unable to comprehend and fully process what was happening. He let me through and gestured upstairs. I flew up the stairs, feeling somewhat threatened by the imposing man. He followed, opening one of the doors for me and pushing me through. I stumbled forward, hearing him putting down my bag and closing the door behind him. 

Well, that’s going to be interesting I guess…

I sat down on the bed, looking around the room. The room was small and there was little there, except the bed, a small wooden wardrobe, a huge window looking into the rain forest and a door to, I guess, a bathroom. The floor was lined with soft white carpet and I happily rubbed my feet against it. The bed was simple, wooden and had crispy white sheets and a warm baby blue coloured blanket.

The rain was starting to get heavier and I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes and bringing the blanket around my body.


	2. The Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes again! Till is in his 50s and the female character is in her late 20s. Hope you enjoy!

I was jolted awake from the loud thunder outside as the lighting lit up my room. My heart was beating painfully inside my chest as I tried to breathe in complete darkness. Suddenly, I felt like something was watching me, bile making its way up my throat from fear. My hand touched the wall, trying to find the light switch. But moving my hand around I couldn’t feel anything except the smooth wooden wall. 

Another lighting struck. making me jump and I saw a shadow pass in the window. Getting up from my bed quickly, I stumbled, my legs tangling in the duvet. My knees and head collided with the floor, making a loud thumping noise, drowning in thunder. I pushed myself up on my hands, my head ringing. Throwing the door opened, I felt completely and totally disoriented. 

The house was pitch black and silent. 

I tried to slow down my breathing. My head kept spinning. It was a horrifying thought that I haven’t actually seen the whole house and now couldn’t find any light sources… 

Another bolt of lighting allowed me to see the stairs and I slowly made my way towards them. There was no way I was going to stay in my room. 

No sound came from anywhere and I wondered whether Till was even here. He didn’t seem very thrilled about me coming here and to be honest, his huge frame, cold eyes and unfriendly demeanor intimidated me. 

I huffed to myself - I didn’t come here to be bothered by some random dude or anything really. I came here to rest. Rest and that’s it. I paid a ridiculous amount of money and I should enjoy every minute of it, not stress and just rest. 

I came into the large living room with what seemed like a fireplace, which I haven’t noticed when I arrived. How stupid of me was to fall asleep in an unknown house, in the middle of nowhere? Sometimes, I honestly amazed myself… In the worst ways possible. 

The sound of rain broke the silence, as I moved to the kitchen. The stillness in the air scared me, even with the soothing sound of the rain, I suddenly felt an overwhelming fear. I wasn’t sure what exactly scared me, but it was an instinct, a gut feeling told me to run. I thought back to the figure in my window, a shadow. Chills run down my spine. What was it? It might have been my imagination, I mean, sleeping in the new place and everything to do with anxiety… But my gut feeling was there and I am used to trusting it. 

I slapped a hand across my face, too embarrassed of my irrational, weird thoughts. It was a vacation for heaven’s sake, not a horror film. 

Honestly, thank God, Till isn’t here to watch me fall so low. 

«No need to slap yourself…» 

A deep rough voice startled me… badly. I yelped, nearly jumping out of my skin.

I turned, watching Till stare at me. He was standing there in a long white shirt and free flowing black trousers, beads of sweat glistening on his chest. Black hair covered his eyes, preventing me from reading his expression. 

«How long have you been here?»

He stared at me for a bit more before looking out of the window. The rain grew stronger. 

«Since you left your room.»

I cringed and he seemed to notice. 

«Heard you fall.»

I shrugged, turning away from him and making my way to the kitchen. I felt him follow behind me silently. He watched me walk around the kitchen in the dark, before finally turning the light on. I turned to him, folding my hands. 

«You know, I’ve been trying those bloody light switches for ages!»

«They are hidden in order to create a more organic house», he growled walking closer to me. 

I bristled, moving out of his way towards the fridge. My stomach complained loudly and I felt a bit light headed. 

«Where’s the owner?» I asked, suddenly realising that the woman was nowhere to be seen. 

«Katharina? She left this afternoon, after you fell asleep. She said she won’t be able to leave the island after the storm starts… If you want me to cook something for you - just ask», Till said with a huff.

He sounded somewhat arrogant, like he was having a laugh at me. I fumed.

«I will be fine on my own. Thank you very much», I said coldly not even turning to face him. 

After few minutes of silence, I turned to look at him.

There was nobody.


End file.
